


Sweet 21

by sgtxliptonsx86



Series: Listen To Your Heart [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86
Summary: It's Libby's 21st birthday and Firehouse 51 want to give her a party she will never forget.





	Sweet 21

Sweet 21 

It's Libby's 21st birthday and Firehouse 51 want to give her a party she will never forget.

Set before This Fire Burns and T-Shirt   
***

December 6th  
Firehouse 51   
End of shift   
***  
“We will see you tomorrow right?” Joe Cruz asked as the members of the 2nd shift walked out of the firehouse. “Yes Joe, I wouldn't miss it..” Libby said as she reached her hand up and tangled her fingers with Kelly's. “But until tomorrow night she is ours.” Shay said, “so no phone calls, text messages anything.” “We would never.” Otis said putting his hand over his heart, almost offended that she would even suggest that they try to pry Libby away from them before it was time.   
Ever since the whole Michael thing went down, Shay and Kelly had been even more protective of the younger girl. So much so that most of her belongings were in a storage shed and she was living in their apartment. The trio did everything together. They went to work together and out together. The only time that Libby was away from them was when she went to Mass and confession. That was time just for Libby and they respected that.   
“Relax Shay. They know.” Libby said through a yawn. She hadn't really slept during their down time, she laid in her bunk and read the second Harry Potter book for the third or fourth time. She couldn't sleep, her mind was replaying her last two birthdays both of them were celebrated at home and with her family and twin brother. And Michael. She still had flashes and nightmares of what happened in the courtroom. The nightmares went from bad to worse and it always put an underlying fear into her. So much so that she would wake herself up in the middle of the night and get out of bed and go make sure Shay was okay before crawling back into bed with Kelly and curling into him. And staying there until she woke up.   
***  
“Hey baby, why aren't you sleeping?” Shay asked coming out onto the deck in the early afternoon having woke up from her own nap. Kelly was still asleep judging by the snores that were coming from his and Libby's room. “I can’t sleep. I have nightmares, i keep reliving what happened in the courtroom. I have never actually seen a person die in front of me before.” She answered dangling her bare feet off the edge of the chair. “It will get better. It has gotten better for me and for Dawson. “ “I know, I don’t know how you guys do it.” She said softly. “We just go on to the next one and try to get over it.” “And that’s the best way to do it.” “It is. Come on back inside you need some sleep before your party tonight. There is no way that the boys are going to let you dip out early because you are tired.” “I should be glad I am here and not at home. Erin is going out with the boys and I don’t want to deal with her telling me I am wrong for living my life how I am.” Shay rolled her eyes, “I really hate your sister.” “I do too trust me.”   
***  
“I know Dad, I know, don’t take drinks from strangers and if anyone says please don’t hurt my family. I hit the deck because the bad guy is going to get shot.” Libby said as she walked down the spiral suitcase barefooted. Her family had called to tell her happy birthday while she was getting ready to go out and they were wanting to make sure that she was being safe for her outting. “And you know that Kelly and Shay won’t let anything happen to me and not mention Christopher is going to be there. You know he won’t let anything happen to me.” “I know, but still be careful. This is a whole new world that you are entering right now. And you not being here makes me anxious.” “I know dad I am sorry, but Joe and Brian wanted to make it special for me.” She said as she sat down on the couch, Kelly and Shay were behind her watching her carefully. “I know. Just be careful.” “Yes dad. I will talk to you soon. Bye.” She said hanging up the phone and looking at her boyfriend and roommate. “Dad is being over protective.” “Dads will do that.” Shay said nodding her head in agreement. “Danny told me to stick to whisky or bourbon and no sissy mixed drinks.’ “Well you like what you look baby no matter what your brother says.” Shay said as Libby slid her shoes on. “They are taking beds on how wasted Joe and Otis try and get me.” “Oh stupidly drunk.” Kelly said with a laugh as he held his hand out to her, ‘But that is what you have me for, I will run interference for you if need be.”   
***  
“So Libby.” Joe Cruz said coming up to the youngest member of their house and where she was sitting comfortably on her boyfriend’s lap a glass filled with whisky in her hand. “So Joe.” She returned with a laugh, ‘Thank you for this. I needed this.” “You are welcome little sister.” He grinned before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “What no mixed drinks?” “Nope, I am Reagan after all and we never drink fruity drinks.” He looked at Kelly who nodded his head, he had heard stories about her older siblings mostly from Libby and Danny who wanted to scare his sister into not drinking. But instead it had sent her into a peal of laughter mostly when Jamie reminded him that he was the one that ended up on his hands and knees after his police cadet class reunion. Cruz shook his head, ‘Well drink up little sister, you only turn 21 once.” She laughed and took another long sip of her drink. “Trust me Joe-Joe you don’t want to mess with this.”


End file.
